1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a station device and a wireless communication method thereof, and a mobile device and a wireless communication method thereof, and more particularly, to a station device capable of wireless communication with another station device using an access point and a wireless communication method thereof, and a mobile device and a wireless communication method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there is an increasing demand for mobile devices, such as laptops, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc. In accordance with this trend, a wireless local area network (LAN) using an access point is widely used in order to perform wireless communication via radio signals, infrared signals, etc.
In such a wireless LAN environment, an access point may be connected to a station device, such as a television (TV), and accordingly an Internet service provided from the access point may be used by the station device.
If the access point of the station device is changed, an access point for various devices connected to the station device needs to be changed so that the various devices connected to the station device can use the Internet service provided from the new access point.
Under the related art wireless LAN environment, however, even if the access point of the station device is changed, the access point for the various devices connected to the station device is not changed.
Moreover, in order for a user to change the access point for the various devices to an access point connected to the station device, the user has to search for a new access point to which the user wants to change and then change various settings for the new access point individually on the various devices.